Another Seam Girl
by Christie Anne
Summary: Haymitch and Bryony never expected that their lie would go this far – Now Bryony's being introduced to the Capital as Haymitch's daughter and tribute for the 72nd Hunger Games.


**ANOTHER SEAM GIRL**

 _Haymitch and Bryony never expected that their lie would go this far – Now Bryony's being introduced to the Capital as Haymitch's daughter and tribute for the 72_ _nd_ _Hunger Games._

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

I clenched my stomach as I felt the emptiness grow, I hadn't eaten a proper meal in over a week now.

My mother had passed away when I was born so when my father died in a mining accident four months ago I had been left to fend for myself. Before my father had passed he use to take me hunting and although he always instead it was because he liked fresh meat I knew better.

The hunting skills I was learning with the knives and arrows – although I wasn't a good shot, they were preparing me for the games, for my future survival.

So why was I so hungry when I could just venture out under the fence line and into the woods where I could hunt to my heart's content? I was forced to sell whatever game I did manage to catch at the hob in order to give the coin to Sae.

I was fortunate enough to have been able to rent a room from Greasy Sae and by room I mean small shoe box but still it was all I could afford and it kept me off the streets of the Seam and ultimately out of the Peace Keepers reach. I didn't want to end up as one of those people in a children's home, that was worse than starving on the streets.

So when I saw Haymitch Abernathy's coin bag left unattended on the table while he was downing another bottle of liquor, I couldn't help myself as I slyly snatched up the coin bag from the table and into my hands. I didn't feel guilty about what I had done. The man was a Victor after all, he was loaded and he didn't need more money to throw away on drinking.

As I grasped the money in my hand I couldn't help but think how easy that had been, and how I had almost gotten away with it. – Almost.

I instantly regretted my decision as I felt someone from behind me grab my wrist, as I turned around to face them I couldn't have been more shocked. Standing right in front of me was Cray, District Twelve's Head Peace Keeper.

"Hey Haymitch, this yours?" The man slurred obviously drunk as he pried the coin bag from my hand. "Looks familiar to me." I couldn't help but find my feet oddly interesting as Haymitch raised his eyebrows at me all too knowingly. "Well now girly, what are we going to do with you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be placed in one of those children's homes." He purred at me. "I'm not going to one of those rutty homes." Most of the people in the hob were now watching us after all I was practically yelling. "Relax girly. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. You're what 16 now?" He said as he eyed me up. It was a poorly kept secret that Cray, The Head Peace Keeper of District Twelve who gave coins to women who knocked on his door in exchange for certain services.

I couldn't help but worry about the way Cray was looking at me now. And judging by the look on Haymitch's face he wasn't happy either as the drunk victor decided to stand up for me.

"Look Cray it's no big deal, how about we just let this one slide." I couldn't help but flinch at the laughter that then came out of Cray's mouth. "Just let this one slide Haymitch? No I don't think so. Have you seen this pretty wee thing? No I think I'll take this one out on trade." I could feel myself shaking now, I wasn't stupid I knew what Cray was implying.

"Sorry Cray it's not going to get that far." I couldn't really tell why Haymitch was sticking up for me, obviously the man that won the Hunger Games still had some morals. "No offence Haymitch you aren't exactly in a position to stop me." Cray's voice was getting harsher now.

"I told the girl to take the money, she was supposed to go order both of us a bowel of stew from Sae." Cray didn't hesitate before he burst into laughter "Haha don't tell me you've shacked up with this young one Haymitch" Even though it was dark in the Hob I could still see a slight blush appear on Haymitch's cheeks. "No, it's not like that. Not all of us men are creeps like you Cray." Haymitch managed to say. "No their just drunks" I muttered under my breath. The sideway glare from Haymitch told me I wasn't helping things.

Cray stood there waiting for Haymitch's explanation, I could tell the Victor was trying to come up with a good story, but wasn't succeeding.

To this day I don't know what came over me. I have no idea why I said it, but by the time I did it was too late to take back the words from my mouth. "I'm his daughter."


End file.
